A VERY SPECIAL VALENTINES
by Boombles
Summary: HI ALL OF YOU V-DAY AND BLOSSICK FAN HERE IS A STORY ABOUT A CHEESY ROMANCE FOR BLOSSICK. IT IS A LITTLE BAD BECAUSE I STAYED UP LATE TO UPLOAD THIS FOR YOU GUYS PLEASE READ AND COMMENT (this is a one-shot)


Blossom's P.O.V before school

"OMG Bubbles" i squealed "I got a secret admirer note"

Bubbles looked happily at me when she said "you should totally find out who it is from"

"I'm not sure" I asked nervously

Bubbles looked at me strangely and asked "why not?"

I sighed and said "it's my first one I'm not sure what to do"

"Just do what your heart tells you to" Bubbles piped up

"What's going on" Buttercup yawned

"Blossom got her secret admirer note" Bubbles squealed

I looked at Bubbles sharply and hissed "Bubbles be quiet do you want the whole world to know"

Bubbles looked down and said "sorry Blossom"

"It's okay" I comfortably said

Buttercup opened her locker and got out two flowers one is a pink rose the other is blue. "Professor said I should get you these. Happy Valentine's day"

"Thanks" Bubbles and I said in unison

As the bell rang and I walked to my first class science I yelled over my shoulder to my sisters "Happy Valentine's day"

Brick's P.O.V science

"I can't stop thinking about her" Brick mentally thought as he was staring at Blossom. Any time Blossom looks at me my heart skips a beat. Her beautiful pink eyes, her waist long hair, and her beautiful smile. There is one question I cannot get out of my mind: should I tell her or should she come to me. As the bell rung it woke me up from my daydreaming and that made me wonder why I have every class with Blossom.

Blossom P.O.V at Lunch

I looked down at my untouched food and said "I think I know who it is"

"WHO" Bubbles squealed

"Be quiet Bubbles" I hissed

"Sorry again Blossom" Bubbles said quietly

I looked at her and said "no I'm sorry I didn't mean to hiss at you I was just… nervous"

Buttercup looked up from her food said "nervous about what"

I glared at her and said "because they're three people might have done it. First it could be Dexter he kept on looking at me in science. Second it could be Brick he was staring at me at all my periods today and some other days to. Finally it could be Buttercup just pulling a prank on me."

"Why me? " Buttercup asked

"Because I was the laughing stalk last year and you love to pull pranks" I snapped back

"That's fair" Buttercup said

Bubbles squeaked "think it's Brick"

Buttercup argued and said" I think it's Dexter

Bubbles turned and looked at me "What do you think Blossom"

"I think it was Buttercup" I mumbled

"I heard that and it wasn't me" yelled Buttercup

"Sorry" I grumbled "I think it's Brick"

Bubbles piped up and said "I think it's Brick too"

Buttercup looked up from her food and said "me three" after that we all burst out giggling

Brick's P.O.V lunch

"Come on Brick you can do this" Butch encouraged

"I believe in you" implied Boomer

"Why can't I tell her after lunch" I argued

"It might be too late she might think another guy sent it" Butch said

"No she won't" I huffed

"Yes she will" Replied Butch

I was about to say No she won't again but Boomer said I should stop. Sometimes I wonder why I listen to him.

Boomer stared directly into my eyes and said "do you promise to tell her next period"

I nodded my head and said "promise"

"Good now let's eat lunch is almost over anyways" Boomer said stuffing his face with food.

Blossom P.O.V English

I came early to class as usual. Then out if nowhere Brick comes early and asks "Blossom can I talk to you real quick"

"Sure" I replied

Brick came up to me and said "Blossom you are the most beautiful girl I have ever met. I just want to tell you that I sent you that note."

I was shocked as I said "did your brothers put you up to this"

Brick replied "No Blossom I was my choice I love you and I want to be with you"

As I looked in to his passionate eyes I decided to believe him. So I replied "yes Brick I will go out with you!"

Brick swept me into a passionate hug as he said "Blossom you are beautiful take my word for it and don't let anyone tell you you're not." When he was done the bell rang and the classroom filled with people and the two couples couldn't stop smiling and in the end they all lived happily ever after

**Please review I know this is a little bit cheesy but I am tired when I made this and I stayed up all night. Please be nice in your reviews. Happy V-day everyone.**

**Good Night by Boombles**


End file.
